Vampiric Love INCH UP
by Gaefen
Summary: Lemon collections of "Bloody Secrets".


This is the lemon accompanying Chapter 5 of Bloody Secrets! Enjoy, you MikixYoru/Miru fans.

* * *

Scrumptious Catnip

_Mmm? _

Miki stirred in her sleep. Something felt oddly ticklish down there..and furry too. She blinked open an eye, then the other, scanning the area underneath her covers.

Ah-ha! She found the culprit who roused her from beauty sleep. And it wasn't a very pleasant sight. Oh no..a teenager human..uh..vampire female, stark naked with a cute yet mischievous cat stimulating her womanhood – mainly her clit and her vaginal lips, which was intoxicating and disturbing at the same time. But Miki couldn't do nothing but moan in sheer pleasure. Then realization slapped her hard in the face: that's no ordinary Cheshire cat alright. Nope, it must be someone she knew, but was too gullible in her love of cats to realize it. As if it knew she finally figured it through, the cat smirked triumphantly as it slowly changed back into his human-vampire form.

She gasped inwardly, shocked and surprised that it turned out to be Yoru all along. He gazed hungrily into her eyes, she could feel the lust in them literally. He pounced, capturing her sweet cherry lips, slipping his tongue in her mouth as it slithered around and tangled with hers, roughly rubbing against it. She released a low, throaty moan as he did the same, whilst enjoying the pleasurable sensation both gave off to each other. He smirked playfully, roughly kissing her lips as he divulged in her bare breasts, licking and suckling on her erect nipples while he eased a finger into her warm, moist entrance; causing some rather nice moans to erupt from her luscious lips...ah, music to his ears.

He trailed down from her breasts all the way down to her now-wet vagina, that was spewing out some delicious juices as he lapped them up one by one. Their bodies slicked in sweat as she ruffled his hair, panting heavily as he licked in between her vaginal lips while lightly nuzzling her clit with his nose; causing her to twitch a bit. He spread outs her legs a bit more, giving him more access to her vagina as he slowly plunges his tongue inside her tight folds, ravishing against her G-spot roughly; hard and fast. She tugs at his hair gently as he slips in a finger, then soon another, into her vagina and pumps them harder and harder into her until she climaxed very hard into his mouth.

He licked up all the cum from her vagina and around his lips, swallowing it down as he kisses her again lustfully, slipping in some of her own cum. She kissed him back just as roughly, breaking off the short kiss as she crawls out of bed and onto her knees while he sits up on the bed with his legs spread out, arching his hard and erect penis forward, inviting her to suckle on it. She held it roughly in her hand, stimulating it with the slow movements of her hand..up, down, up, down..it twitched fervently as she licked off the pre-cum, then forcefully sliding it into her awaiting mouth and sucks on it roughly and hard..back and forth, back and forth..bobbling her head as she flickers her tongue around it; causing him to groan very loudly as he forcefully pushes her head more and more, making her suck on him faster and harder until he climaxed.

She spat him out of her mouth and swallowed up the cum as he hoisted her back onto the bed, with him on top again. He licked and nipped her ear as his teeth tugged lightly at her earring.

"I'm not done with you yet," he breathed. "I need to punish you for letting him kiss you."

He grabbed both her breasts into his hands and squeezed them, whilst he nipped, bit and sucked her nipples. He positioned his penis at her entrance and forcefully thrusts into her roughly, then pounds into her harder and harder as she feels herself accommodating his length as he grounds his hips, thrusting deeper and faster into her wet-hot and tight vagina. He feels his orgasm rising and knows that she's about to cum too as he keeps thrusting more and more deeper into her vagina, feeling her tight folds coil his penis while he continues to thrust faster and faster until they moan and scream each other's names loudly.

"Yo-ru!"

"Mi-ki!"

They both climaxed hard, the speed hit them like a freight train, as they came multiple times. But Yoru wasn't done yet, he still wanted more of Miki. He let her dominate him as she slid her vagina down onto his penis, pounding down onto him deeper and faster. Yoru threw his head back in pleasure, resisting the urge to groan, but Miki wasn't making it any easier for him each time she pounded herself down onto him faster and faster. He groaned loudly, panting heavily as he wrapped his arms around her waist and forcefully slammed her down his penis harder and faster after every thrust, until they both came again.

Miki slid off his penis as she stood on all fours with her ass hanging high in the air while she slumped forward a little. Yoru grabbed her ass cheeks and slapped her ass while he gave a large thrust into her anal, going deeper and harder into it. She moaned loudly in pleasure as the sweat on their bodies drenched their skin even more. Her body rocked back and forth while being brutally fucked by him, who kept thrusting harder and faster into her anal. She came very hard and fast, her cum dripping down all the way to her ass and onto his penis while he held back until a few more thrusts then came too.

Soon, they continued to have sex until 2am in the morning. They fucked in the shower and bathtub, on the walls, and then finally in bed again. It wasn't until 5pm at night that they woke up, especially not without Yoru having a wake up hard on whilst still inside Miki. She turned around slowly and smiled playfully at Yoru.

"Mm..that's quite a hard-on you've got there." she purred. "Wanna have another round?"

He grinned mischievously. "Sure, why not?"

And then they were at it..again.

Well, it sure beats the crap out of catnip. Hell yeah, it's ten times better.


End file.
